Danny Boy
Danny Boy (わが息子ダニー Waga musuko Danii) is the twenty-seventh episode in the [[Zatch Bell! (anime)|''Zatch Bell!]] anime series. The actor of Danny in the english dubbed is Yuri Lowenthal, and the actor of Mr. Goldo is Jeff Nimoy. 'Synopsis' Kiyo shows a news paper that shows the Shemira statue. Kiyo tells Zatch about a yellowtail to show how excited people can get about the Shemira statue. The mamodo guarding the statue is called Danny and his bookowner is Mr. Goldo which calls him Danny Boy. This irritates Danny and he tells him to stop calling him that, because he's not a kid. Mr. Goldo disagrees and tells him to respect his elders while telling him to guard the statue. Danny doesn't know why this 'hunk of rock' is so important. Zatch and Ponygon ride to the museum to check out the statue only to run into Danny getting a snack. He denies them food only to realize that the two of them are mamodo. He gets in a fight with them only for Zatch to yell that he wants to see the statue. Danny is dumbfounded but allows them to see the statue. The trio find Mr. Goldo tied up with the statue gone. Apparently the museum director and some of the guards were thieves and they stole the statue. Zatch offers to help and tracks the thieves to the docks. Mr. Goldo is impressed with Zatch commenting that Danny could learn some things from him. Zatch sends Ponygon back with a message to Kiyo to meet up with him. Danny, Zatch and Mr. Goldo find the room the statue is in. Danny comments on Zatch's strength and that he will protect Zatch and Mr. Goldo with his spell. Danny busts down the door and uses it to protect the pair. Danny kicks down a bunch of guards but they get some good hits on him Mr. Goldo then casts Jioruku to heal Danny up. The thief leader then threatens Mr. Goldo. Danny hestitates but Mr. Goldo tells him to protect the statue because the life of a human isn't as important as inspiring a generation. Zatch tries to help but only does when Kiyo finally shows up. The group get the statue back and are allowed to look at it. Zatch is confused as the crooks are taken in by the police. The leader of the thieves tries to get away and rams a truck into a pile of concrete rings. Danny holds up the rings to protect the statue. Danny tells Zatch to blow up the concrete but Mr. Goldo realizes that Danny's book is in the truck along with the statue. Zatch doesn't want to blow up a friend but eventually he does so. Mr. Goldo uses the Jioruk spell one last time to heal Danny's wounds before he returns to the mamodo world. 'New content shown' 'Characters' * Danny and Mr. Goldo Spells * Jioruk 'Trivia''' * A few scenes of this episode were lightly edited in the english version, due to the use of gunfire and much blood shown in the original one. Category:Season One Category:Episodes